Kidnapped
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Children from Gotham High School are going missing. But who is doing this? Well that's what Raven and Beast Boy are going to find out. But what will happen when they disappear also?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans, if I did they never would have been cancled. **

* * *

Chapter One

I was sitting in my room meditating, like always, when the alarm came in. Getting up I threw on my blue cloak and went to see what it was. I found Robin by the Titans computer and the others were sitting on the half circle couch.

"What is it?" I asked in my monotone voice.

"Another ones gone missing." Robin informed me. They were talking about the recent rash in teenage abductions from Gotham High. Normally we stayed in Jump City, but the disappearances were so abnormal that we decided to help Gotham.

"That's two this week." Beast Boy stated.

"If this gets much worse we'll have to take a look." Robin sighed.

"What's doing this?" Cyborg asked.

"I think it's a mutant werewolf, that's working for a mad scientist. And he's stealing kids to power his spaceship." Beast Boy explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you ever think that the kids might just be leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, we thought about that, but it seems to often to be just the kids taking an early summer break." Robin said.

"What is the 'summer break'?" Starfire asked.

"It's when all the kids get out of work for three months." Beast Boy told her.

"Joyous!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Raven, what have you found out?" Robin asked me. Earlier that week he asked me to keep an eye on the high school.

"Nothing, just a lot of panic." I answered. There was a beeping noise and Cyborg got up.

"Pie's done." He said running to the kitchen. I shuddered. Most of us had been avoiding pie since the disastrous incident with Mother Mae-eye.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned, jumping off the couch to follow Cyborg into the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked me.

"No, I've got to meditate." I answered. With that I turned and went back to my room. I knew that with Trigon (my demon father) gone I didn't have to meditate as much, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" I chanted over and over, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Raven, it's me." It was Beast Boy's voice. I went to the door and opened it a crack.

"What?" I asked.

"I brought you some pie." He said.

"Thanks." I said taking the plate from him.

"Raven, can I ask you a question?" Beast Boy asked.

"You just did." I replied.

"Why do you stay locked up in your room all day?"

"I have to meditate."

"Well you could meditate in the living room."

"I've tried, but with you and Cyborg playing video games, and Starfire with her makeovers, and Robin listening to his _annoying_ music, there's never a moments peace for me _to_ meditate ."

"What's wrong with my video games?"

"The fights it causes." He turned and walked back to the living room. I walked back into my room and set the pie down on my dresser. Walking over to the CD player- The only gift I use from Beast Boy – and put a CD in. I sank onto my bed to listen to the song.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_(Hello by Evanescence)_

I closed by eyes and pulled my cloak around me. I dropped off to sleep in an instant.

I awoke to the sound of the alarm. Sitting strait up, I looked at the clock and it read 2:30am. Standing up off the bed, I teleported to the living room. Everyone was there looking tired and annoyed.

"What is it?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Another one." Robin said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Doesn't this guy sleep?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently not." I said.

"We'll have to do something." Cyborg stated.

"But what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"I've got an idea just give me about day." I said.

"What idea?" Beast boy asked. I ignored him and went back to my room.

This plan would be difficult, but not impossible. All I had to do, is work on the details.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I have to thank my betareader ravenrulz-224 for spelling, grammer, and being really helpful. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was on the phone with Gotham High.

"Hello, this is Gotham High School, I'm Rachel Mathews." A woman said. I tensed when she said '_Rachel'_. She had a high soprano voice that makes your ears ring.

"Hi, um, do you have room for two new students?" I asked changing my voice to make it deeper and not as monotone. In fact it sounded a lot like my mothers.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked me.

"Arella Roth." My mother's name.

"What are the students' names?" The women asked.

"Raven Roth, and Garfield Logan." I said.

"How do you know them?"

"I'm Raven's mother, and Garfield's aunt. I adopted Garfield when he was three. When his mother, my sister, died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How old are they?" There was no sympathy in her voice.

"Raven is 17, and B- Garfield is 15." I told her.

"Ok. They can start tomorrow." The line went dead.

I sighed, hung up the phone, and walked down to the living room to tell the team my plan.

"So what were you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Planning." I told him. "Starfire, do you still have those Teen fashion magazines?"

"Yes." Starfire answered.

"Cyborg, do you still have those hologram projector rings?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Robin, do you still have those ear pods?"

"Yes. What is this about?" He asked.

"Me and Beast Boy are going to High School." I said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because we'll find out more if we see it first hand." I explained.

"Well, why me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because Robin is the only other one that looks somewhat normal, and he refuses to take his mask off." I told him.

"Good point. But what about my ears?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's what the rings are for. Starfire, we'll need to go shopping." Starfire squeaked and flew in a circle.

"Why do you need the ear pods?" Robin asked.

"So we can keep in touch." I told him.

"Good plan." Robin said.

"Cyborg can you make the ear pods into different items?" I asked.

"Yes."

"OK make a necklace for me, and a..." I paused to think. "Beast Boy what do you want?"

"An earring."

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I turned to Starfire, "Starfire, will you go to the mall with me, **now**?"

"Yes." She all but squealed. I rolled my eyes, _again_.

Three hours later Starfire was pulling me to what felt like the forty millionth shop we had been to. I could already tell that I wouldn't buy anything here. We only had four bags not even one-third full at this point. But Starfire was babbling. She was going on and on about some dress she saw.

"Starfire." I said calmly. She kept talking. "Starfire!" I said a little louder. She still didn't hear me. "Starfire!!" She finally stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm not buying anything here." I told her.

""Why not, Raven? All of these things are beautiful!"

I pointed to the mannequin in the shop window. The dress it had on was pink and frilly. It had a purple flower on the tie of the empire waist. It was a halter style, and the ties on the neck were purple silk.

"It is beautiful, yes?" she asked.

"No. It's pink Starfire. Do you even know me?" I asked. "I've been in a dress once before, and I never will be in one again."

"Just try some things on." Starfire begged. I closed my eyes because I could feel my anger rising, so took a deep breath trying not to destroy something –or everything. When I felt calm again I looked at Starfire.

"No." I repeated.

We left (Starfire looking sad) and made our way to go eat. When we were sitting and eating a large cheese pizza, Starfire started to talk.

"Raven, why did you ask for my help?" She asked.

"I don't know my way around the mall." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I only go to three shops." I shrugged.

"Which ones?"

"The book store, the herb store, and the pizza shop."

"That is all?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said.

She looked sad.

After we ate, we went to the salon. Starfire was begging me to go to the spa, but I just bought some black hair dye, a comb, and a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with that?" Starfire asked.

"I have purple hair; I have to fit in some how."

*Even though I never will.* I thought. *Beast Boy said it, I'm creepy.*

"Raven?" I looked up. Starfire was looking worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just thinking." I assured her. We both fell silent.

When I got back home I went into my room to put my things away. As I was refolding the clothes, I started to think. Not a lot of people knew it, but I'm shy, and very self-conscious. Not to mention the fear that (even though he was gone now) I would be the reason for Trigon to have control of everything. However, the Titans thought that I was brave and fearless. Well, I'm not. As a hung the knee length blue dress that Starfire made me get in the closet, the alarm sounded. I teleported into the living room.

"What is it now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Plasmus." Rabin replied. I sighed. This guy never learns.

Three hours later, I walked into the bathroom at the Tower, and locked the door. Plasmus was not as easy to defeat as usual, but it was just as messy as usual. At this point, I had muck in my hair, my cloak was ripped, and my leotard had soot all over it. I unsnapped my cloak and used my powers to pull the zipper of my leotard down. I turned the water on and got in the shower. Standing under the hot water, I tried to get the stuff out of my hair. I gave up after a minute and decided to just wash it out with shampoo. After washing my hair, face, and body and getting all the muck off, I got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a robe and went back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stood in front of my full length mirror, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a dark blue top with the words 'Go Away' written on it, a pair of black sneakers, and a necklace with a ruby pendant that had a picture of a raven in it – this was the ear pod. I dyed my hair black and used a spell to make it all one length that fell to my shoulders. I cut my hair, so I had bangs to hide the gem on my ajna chakra. I also had a jacket that was the same color as my cloak, and a backpack that was gray with a black scull that had butterfly wings –I let Starfire pick it out.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed when I walked into the living room. I rolled my eyes. Beast Boy turned around and smiled. He had shaggy brown hair and a tan. He was about four inches taller than me. Really, the only thing that was the same were his green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a grey shirt.

"Hey Raven, ready to go?" He asked. I also noticed that his voice was slightly deeper.

"Sure, Garfield." I smirked. He grimaced.

"I hate my name." He muttered.

"What is your real name Raven?" Robin asked me. I looked at him for a second then looked down.

"Raven Rachel Roth." I told him.

"Raven's your real name?" Cyborg asked, laughing.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked.

"No it's not; we just can't believe that, that's your real name." Beast Boy said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, all of us had to change our names, and you just use your real name." He said. I growled and he stepped back and put his hands up.

"But who do you have to hide from, right?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said, glaring at him.

We made our way to the garage.

"Are we taking the T-car?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, we're taking _my_ car." I informed him.

"You can drive?" He asked.

"Yes." I said walking up to a dark blue Jaguar.

"Nice!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Can I drive?"

"No." I got in the drivers side and waited for Beast Boy to get in. When he did, I pulled out of the garage.

"How are going to get across the ocean?" He asked. I tightened my grip on the wheel and muttered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The car was surrounded by black energy and lifted off the ground. We flew across the small strip of ocean separating Titans Tower from the city and landed on the road.

"Cool!" Beast Boy grinned. "Does this thing have a CD player?"

"Yes." I put a CD in and hit play. Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence started and Beast Boy jumped.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Music." I answered.

"Raven, is this Evanescence?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you liked music." I rolled my eyes. By the time we were at the high school, half of the CD was over. We got out and walked into the office.

"Hi, you must be the new students." A woman sitting behind the desk greeted us. I guessed that this was Rachel. She had curly red hair, dark glasses, pin striped pants and a T-shirt that said 'If life is a game, then I've got the cheat codes' under a suit jacket.

"Yes." I said. "I'm Raven, and this is Garfield." Beast Boy tensed and I elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm Rachel Mathews" –I cringed again when she said _Rachel_- "the Principal's Assistant. Here are your class schedules." She handed us two pieces of paper. "And here are your locker numbers."

"Mine is right by yours, Raven." Beast Boy told me.

"Oh, joy." I muttered. We walked out to find our lockers. When we found them, Beast Boy threw his backpack in and grabbed his book for his first class. My first class was English.

I sat down at a free desk and looked at my schedule. I noticed that the teachers name was Mr. Walker.

"Hello class." Mr. Walker said. "We have a new student today -" I lowered my head. "-"-her name is Raven Roth. Raven will you please come to the front of the room so you can get your book list." I walked up and took the paper he handed me. I sat back down and read the list.

'Hamlet, A Mid Summer Nights Dream, Twilight, The Shining, Darkfall, Wuthering Heights, A Journey to the Center of the Earth, and Atlantis.'

I had already read all of those books at least twice -though I did like some more than others. This was going to be easy. If they were trying to make this hard, they failed. 'The History of Azarath' and 'The Book of Azar'. Now that would be hard.

The teacher droned on about Shakespeare, and Robert Frost. I only listened a little; I already knew most of it anyway. After class, I walked back to my locker to grab my books for the next class.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a blonde haired boy standing behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

He smiled, "Hi, I'm Cole Smith."

"Raven Roth." I stated.

"Um, if you need help just ask, Ok."

"Ok." I turned to go but Cole put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and turned back to face him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you need help to find your next class?" He asked.

"No." I turned around and walked away. Beast Boy walked up beside me.

"That wasn't nice, Raven." He said. I looked over at him and growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"Good."

My next class was Biology. The teachers name was Ms. Greene. When I got there, she pointed to a seat and I took it. I pulled out my biology book and felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw a girl with red hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you the new kid?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. "Why?"

"I'm Ginger Hale. I'm the head cheerleader, class president, and this years Year Book designer." Ginger stated.

"Your point?" I asked.

"I saw you hanging out with that new Garfield kid."

"So?"

"If you want to get anywhere in high school, don't hang out with him. Go with the popular crowd."

The glass beaker on the table behind us exploded. I closed my eyes trying to not destroy the whole room.

"Look, I don't care about who's popular and who's not. If your part of the popular crowd, then count me out. Garfield is my friend, and no one can change that." I said still trying to control my emotions.

"Well then, we know what side you're on. And by the way: Goth is so out." Another beaker exploded.

"Ginger, stop." I warned.

"Oh, am I hurting your feelings?" She said in a baby voice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I whispered trying to calm myself.

"Oh are you crying?" She still had that annoying baby voice.

"Now would be a great time to shut up."

"Why?"

"Ok class, get your books out." Ms. Greene announced. I sighed thankfully.

The rest of the class was ok except for Ginger. When it was over it was time for lunch. I met up with Beast Boy just outside the lunchroom.

"What are you going to get?" He asked.

"Pizza." I said.

"Cool I'll get that too."

"It's pepperoni." I informed him, and he shuddered.

"Hey, Raven." I turned around to see Ginger. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away." With that, I walked away and sat down. Beast Boy sat down next to me.

"What did you end up getting?" I asked.

"Salad." He answered. I nodded somewhat distractedly and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"All these kids are making it harder to control my powers." I took a bite of pizza.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah."

"That's not all is it, Raven?" Sometimes he knew too much.

"No, all this brings back memories of Mad Mod." I said.

"Yeah. But it was funny to see you in a gym outfit." The soda Beast Boy had bought exploded.

"Watch it!" He yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

The next class was Math –which I was ok at. Then it was history- the easiest class for me. The last class was Gym- where I took great joy in knocking the volleyball off Ginger's head.

When it was time to go home. I met Beast Boy by the car.

"Can I please drive?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." I said. I got in and so did Beast Boy. I hit play and My Last Breath by Evanescence started playing. Again, Beast Boy jumped.

"Do you have anything good?" He asked. I reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelled. I used my powers to pull the hood of my jacket up.

"What was that for?" He asked. I did not answer. We turned a corner and almost hit a truck. I slammed the breaks and hit my head on the wheel. I surrounded the car in black energy and teleported to the tower. We got out and walked to the living room.

"Raven are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, just tired." I answered.

"Raven, you're bleeding." Robin said.

I reached up and touched my forehead. When I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked me. I nodded and concentrated on the wound. It healed in a minute. I teleported to my room and changed into my usual clothes. Then I teleported back to the living room.

"So how did it go?" Robin asked.

"Well I got no information but it's only been one day." I said.

"What about you Beast Boy?"

"Nothing, the most anyone could tell me is that they were worried." Beast Boy said. "But it looked like Raven made some friends." The microwave exploded.

"Look, I have to meditate." I said and teleported back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was hovering one foot above my bed meditating. I had been here for four hours already. My eyes were closed, and my mind was blank.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I chanted. I heard a knock at the door.

"Raven?" It was Cyborg.

"What?" I called.

"We're going out for pizza, wanna come?" He asked.

"No, I have to meditate." I said.

"Ok." I heard him walk away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I opened my eyes and got off the bed. Walking over to the center of the room, I moved the candles in a circle, and then made a circle of salt. I sat in the middle of the circle and got ready to look for the missing kids.

"Nekrinom Hesboreck Mortix." I chanted. Melchior, might have been evil, but he was good for one thing: Powerful spells. I let all thought go and focused on the kids.

"Help me!" "Help!" "Let us go!" "Why are you doing this?!" "Please." Crying. I gasped and opened my eyes. I collapsed on the floor.

I saw red eyes, and heard a voice, "What you have concealed you shall become."

The next thing I heard was someone knocking at the door.

"Raven, are you Ok?" It was Robin.

"Yeah." I said. My voice was shaking. I got up and opened the door.

"Raven, are you sure you're ok, you're really pale?"

"I'm fine, but I have something on the missing kids. Follow me." I walked past him to the living room. Once I was there I sat down on the couch. My head was still aching from the recent trip to the spirit realm.

"Right, Raven, we're here, now what did you want to tell us?" Robin asked. The others looked at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Where ever the kids are, they're being used for some kind of experiment. I'm not sure what but I know it's not good." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"So, that's all you have?" Robin asked. "Well that's not enough to find them."

"Do you know how painful it is to visit the spirit realm to find this stuff out?" I asked, my temper flaring. Black energy surrounded the microwave and there was an ominous creaking noise.

"No I don't know, but what does it matter if there's experiments being done if we don't know what they are?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Robin, stop. Raven did her best, leave her alone." Beast Boy stood up and stepped up to him. I felt a shift in his emotions. A darker, angrier presence filled his soul.

"Beast Boy, stop." I said, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. The beast looked at me through Beast Boys eyes. "I'm alright, it's fine, Robin's just stressed."

I did my best to soothe the Beast within him, knowing full well that if he knew I was safe, he would stop. Beast Boy blinked and the Beast calmed down.

"Sorry." He muttered, and turned back to sit down. I nodded and watched him sit.

"I'm going to my room." I said, and before anyone could protest, I vanished through the floor. It was my favorite way to leave, especially since I knew Robin still had more he wanted to say. I looked out the window in my room and groaned.

"Two days till full moon." I sighed. The full moon was the one time a month I have no control over my powers. It was a new development after Trigon was destroyed. I went over to the stereo and put Evanescence The Open Door in. I turned it to Snow White Queen and sat down on my bed. This song reminded me of my mothers rape. Trigon used to replay it in my head if he wanted to cause me nightmares. I sighed and used my magic to get my math book. I had homework that needed to be finished by tomorrow. I opened the book, not looking forward to having to redo everything.

"_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you."_

I wrote slowly, exhausted both physically and mentally. 

"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

I was a fourth of the way done with the assignment._  
_

"_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep."

The book slipped from my grasp as I fell back against the headboard.

_"You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you"_

Red eyes filled my dreams and I groaned, scared of the images that haunted me.

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides."

The red eyes slowly turned into a face, then a body. My double stepped out of the shadows. "_Hello Raven._" 

"You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

I sat up with a shout, then pressed a hand to my heart, breathing hard. I'd had this dream before but not for a long time. I heard footsteps coming closer to my door. A moment later someone knocked.

"Raven? Are you ok?" It was Beast Boy. Of course it was, he always was there to help me. I stood slowly and turned off the stereo with my powers.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door and doing my best to wipe my face of all emotion. I knew that fear still showed in my eyes, what ever I did.

"I heard you shout." He said, looking worried. "I was just wondering if you were ok?"

"I'm fine, Beast Boy." I said, breathing calmly but my heart was still racing.

"No your not. You look terrified and your heart is racing like you've been running." He said, pushing his green hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rae. I want to help."

"You can help me by leaving me alone." Once the words left my mouth I instantly regretted saying them. It wasn't Beast Boys fault I had a bad dream.

"Sorry I bothered you." He looked angry and I looked at the floor.

"Wait." I muttered. "Don't leave. I'm sorry." It wasn't like me to apologize, but I was scared and Beast Boy was the only one who knew what it was like to be afraid of your past.

He looked back at me, shocked.

"Rae, do you have a fever, the flu, did that bump on your head do something?" I shook my head.

"No, I had a nightmare." I muttered. He turned back to me fully and looked like he was debating something.

"What about?" he asked finally.

"Trigon." He nodded, giving me an understanding look.

"You dream about him a lot, huh?"

"Yes." I sighed and leaned against the door frame to my room.

"I know you don't like them, but, can I hug you? You look like you need it." I bit my lip and before I could answer, he was hugging me gently. I gasped and did my best not to blow anything up. When he pulled back he was wearing a wide grin.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I said. "And you must feel a lot better."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't blow you up." I said with a small, almost un noticeable smile.

"Uh, right, ok, well, since your feeling better, I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Remember, get up early, we have High School." He groaned and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Sorry if Raven seems a bit OOC. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The alarm rang at 6:30 am and I groaned. Sometimes I wish I could just break it. I rolled over and sat up, looking around my room that was bathed in the orange light from the sunrise.

"I really need to get curtains." I said into the emptiness of my room. Mornings were not my thing. I looked over to where my math book was sitting and sighed. I could not sleep after the nightmare I'd had so I'd finished it at about 3:00. That was enough to bore my back to a dreamless sleep.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, pondering what to wear today. I finally decided on a black t-shirt with mesh sleeves, a dark pair of jeans, and black high-tops. It wasn't a designer outfit but I was going to High School. It didn't matter.

I slipped out of my pajamas and into my clothes just as the clock turned to 6:45. I didn't realize I was that fast until now. Again, I didn't bother with make-up, it wasn't my style. The only thing I did with my hair was put it up in a ponytail.

I knew Beast Boy wasn't up yet so I walked to his room and knocked.

"Beast Boy, get up." I called through the door. I heard him groan then silence. I opened the door and walked in. His room was a disaster and I tripped over a pizza box. It took me a few minutes to get across the room and to his bunk bed, after tripping over quiet a few things I might add. This kid really needed to clean his room.

"Beast Boy, wake up." I said, touching his arm lightly. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling my down on him. I landed with a gasp wanting to slap him when he snuggled up to me. Something behind me broke with a loud crack and Beast Boy shot up.

"Rae?" he asked looking confused. Realization downed in him when he saw her hand on my wrist and he let go. I stood up and straitened my clothes.

"Oh, Rae, I'm sorry, please don't blow me up." He put his arms over his head and curled up into a ball.

"If you get up I promise I won't hurt you." I said, crossing my arms and looking away from him. There was a light blush on my grey cheeks and I didn't want him to see. I heard him shift on the bed, and then he talked.

"You're really cold." He said, shuddering. I looked at him, blush gone, and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I stated, not sure what else to say. "Is there a reason you said that?"

"Not really."

"Well then, I'll be in my room, be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." I walked out before he could talk, hovering a few inches above the ground to keep from tripping.

Seventeen minutes later, we were in the car, Beast Boy complaining about my music again, and heading to Gotham. We got to the school quickly and got out.

"So, I think there's a field trip to the fair today." Beast Boy said.

"Yes. I already signed our permission slips." I said, not looking forward to the trip but it might be good to find out some more information on the missing kids.

"You're an angle, Rae." He smiled.

"On my mother's side." I said, keeping a straight face. I wasn't lying.

"Really?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Yes."

"So your half angel half demon?"

"Pretty much." I nodded, still not showing any emotions.

"I've got a bit of Welch in me." He said, trying and failing to sound impressive.

"Congratulations." I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

"Oh, hey Raven." Ginger sneered at us as we walked into the gym. "Are you coming to the fair? I thought it might be a bit to fun for you."

I ignored her and sat down on the benches by the wall.

"Dude, she's evil." Beast Boy said, looking at Ginger.

"Tell me about it. If I didn't know better I would say she's the child of the devil." I muttered.

"How do you know she's not?"

"Because I am."

"Oh, that's right. You seem to good to be a demon so I keep forgetting."

"Your lucky you can." I glared at Gingers gang of friend as they passed. Cole sat next to us, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Raven, hey Gar." I noticed that Beast Boy didn't shudder when he said 'Gar'.

"Um, hi." Beast Boy said. "Who are you?"

"Cole Smith. I'm Raven's friend." I shook my head just enough for Beast Boy to see.

"It's nice to meet you Cole." He said, reaching around me to shake Cole's hand. At that moment, the principal stood up to address the students.

"Hand your permission slips to either myself or one of the teachers, then get on the bus. It's three to a seat remember." I groaned, knowing somehow that Cole would end up sitting with us. I stood up, handed my slip to Ms. Greene, and walked onto the bus before Beast Boy could. I was one of the first ones on so I chose a seat in the back. Beast Boy sat next to me a moment later, followed by Cole.

'What a surprise.' I thought, leaning my head against the window. Half an hour later, the bus was full and Mr. Whitely, the math teacher, was calling out names.

"Raileen Anderson?"

"Here."

"Layla Anton?"

"Yep." I stopped listening at that point.

"Garfield Logan?"

"Yep!" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Raven Roth?"

"Here." I called, sitting up straight and sighing. There were only six more name on the list, and then the bus started.

"Isn't this cool Rae. We get to ride rides, and buy candy, and play games, and everything."

"Just don't get me another giant chicken." I warned.

"Your no fun."

Fifteen minutes later, we were at the fair. The sun was shining way to brightly for me and I had to duck my head to keep the light out of my eyes.

"Come on, lets ride the roller-coaster, maybe I'll puke this time." Beast Boy said, smiling widely.

"Not a chance." I growled. I hated this place.

"Just do one thing. Pleeeeeeeease." He begged.

"Fine. But you have to go with me." I said.

"Ok, whatever you want." I looked around, trying to think of some way of torturing him. That's when I saw it. The haunted house. It was perfect and bound to be dark and creepy.

"That one." I said. He looked where I was looking and nearly screamed.

"Uh, are you sure Rae, it looks kinda scary."

"That's the point." I raised an eyebrow. "Or are you to scared to go on it?" He shook his head but I could feel his fear. I walked to the ride and gave a ticket to the person in front of it.

"Are you sure your brave enough to go on this ride, little girl?" he asked. "You might get to scared.

"I don't do fear." I said, grabbing Beast Boy's wrist and pulling him in with me. We got in the ride and buckled ourselves in.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He shook his head, looking around in the dark. I was fine with it. My dreams were scarier then this ride by far. The cart started moving and Beast Boy squeaked.

By the time the ride was over, Beast Boy was practically clinging to me in fear. We got out of the cart and I turned back to him.

"Happy now?" I asked, crossing my arms. He nodded shakily. When we walked out there was chaos everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked Cole, who ran up to us the moment we were out.

"A girl, Jessica Rathbone, went missing. She went to the fun house and never came out. The teachers think that she went missing like the others." I looked at Beast Boy who was looking worried.

"I knew her. She was in my history class." He said.

"We need to tell Robin." I muttered once Cole left.

"We have to find what's doing this."

* * *

**Reviews are loved. Con-crit is accepted but no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's chapter six. Sorry it took so long, I got writers block half way through writing it. _**

* * *

Chapter Six

Meditating was near impossible with Robin yelling.

"How could you have been so careless? Running off to have fun while there's a psychopath on the loose. What were you thinking?"

I was tuning him out at this point, but the waves of sadness and pain radiating off of Beast Boy made me look up from my book. Tears were welling up in his eyes as Robin yelled at both of us.

"Robin, stop." I warned, working hard to keep my anger in check. Beast Boy was my friend, and one of the only people who understood me, even if it was only a little.

"No, Raven, you really need to be working harder on finding those kids, not reading some stupid horror novel and wasting time." Something on the floor above us made a loud cracking noise as my anger flared. Unlike the other Titans, Robin never new when to shut up.

"I'm not going to hurt myself just because you've found a new obsession." I said. To anyone else in the room it would seem as if my voice was still calm, but Robin was good at detecting small changes with people, and realized how close I was to losing control.

I stood up quickly when I felt the familiar burn of a second pair of eyes trying to force themselves out of my skull. Before any of the others could talk I was walking out of the room and up to the roof.

The freezing night air whipped around me, making me pull my cloak tighter to my body.

"Why is it always freezing?" I muttered, walking to the edge of the roof and looking at the lights of Jump City. Footsteps sounded behind me on the stairs and I sighed.

"Um, thought I'd see if you were ok." Beast Boy said, trying to hide his shivering from me. I was naturally colder then humans so the cold didn't bother me quiet as much.

"I'm fine." I said, not looking at him.

"Is this like, 'Raven fine' where Trigon is likely to pop out of the ground again, or 'Normal fine' where you actually are fine?" he asked. It took a lot of control to keep from smiling.

"'Raven fine' I guess." I sighed. "But no Trigon this time. He's gone for good."

"Well, tell me what's wrong?"

"I would rather not."

"Oh, come on Rae, tell me." He smiled. "I promise I won't hug you again." I sighed.

"Fine. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. Like this is the calm before the storm."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I can't tell." I said, crossing my arms under my cloak. "But it won't be good whatever it is."

_Screams pierced the silence . Kids calling for help, parents screaming for their lost children. I was locked in a cage listening to the crying and screaming. But no one was screaming for me. No one cared that I was gone. They didn't notice the first time, so they definitely wouldn't notice the second time. I was alone. A tear slid down my cheek as I realized this. _

I sat up in my bed, panting and trying to control the tears that were slipping down my cheeks slowly. Alone. That wasn't just a nightmare, I was alone.

At that moment I heard a rumbling from the roof. I stood up, grabbed my cloak, and teleported to the roof. Nothing seemed wrong when I looked, but I had the feeling that something was really wrong.

"Raven?" I jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Beast Boy.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my shivering. I was only wearing my leotard and cloak. My shoes were back in my room.

"Why are you up here?" he asked, looking around .

"That sound, I think it's coming from here." I said, knowing that with his animal instincts he could hear it too.

"You can hear that?" he looked shocked. "That's almost to low for me to hear."

"You forget I'm half demon. I have better hearing then even you. Plus I can sense power signatures, and this is big." He nodded, looking uneasy.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't tell." He looked at me, then suddenly looked sad.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Um, yes." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I....smashed my finger in the door when I came up here."

"Come on, Rae, you never cry when you get hurt. Sometimes you don't even tell us your hurt. Now what's really wrong?"

"Bad dream." I sighed.

"Do you ever have good dreams?"

"Once, when I was little." Neither of us noticed the rumbling getting louder until the ground started vibrating.

"What is that?" Beast Boy had to shout for me to hear him. I shook my head, my hair blowing around my hair as the wind picked up.

"I don't know." I shouted.

A red light hit us and I started to feel very tired. Beast Boy had already started to fall asleep and when I tried to reach him to shake him, I couldn't touch him. I shook my head, trying to stay awake.

It wasn't long before my eyes slid shut and unconsciousness took me.

" _Raven. Raven, wake up. Raven, come on." _Someone was shaking me roughly. The voice was soft but I could tell the person was yelling. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't do what I wanted. Something was inhibiting my senses and making it impossible to move. My demon half flared suddenly and I shot up. I'd been laying on a cot in a cold, white room with only one door and no windows. Beast Boy, who had been leaning over me, jumped back in alarm.

"Rae, your eyes are red." He said, looking scared. I blinked and took a few deep breaths, locking my demon back in it's cage.

"Sorry. Whatever happened to us made it impossible for my human half to wake up." He nodded.

"I just have one question. Do you ever wake up like a normal person?"

"No, not really." He chuckled. "Where are we?"

"Not sure, all I know is that we're where the missing kids are." I nodded and looked down.

"Uh, ok, what am I wearing?" I asked. My leotard was gone, replaced by a white v-neck shirt and loose pants. My shoes were still gone, and my feet were freezing.

"They put us in these clothes when we got here." I blushed lightly.

"Uh, yeah." In the light it was easy to see the writing on my arms. It was a birthmark from my father.

"Hey, Rae, what's on your arms?" he asked. I tried to cover the marks that were twisting around my arms. He was to fast for me, however and grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms towards him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Demon stuff." I said.

"What does it say."

"Well, my right arm says 'Fire', and my left says 'Pain'." I said, keeping a straight face.

"Wow, really?"

"No, it doesn't say anything. It basically means 'property of Trigon'." He frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because you didn't have a good life. I mean, yeah Robin lost his parents when he was little, but he got batman. Starfire had a crazy sister but she still had Galfore. Cyborg lost most of his body but he had a good life otherwise. And I lost my parents when I was little, and got kicked out of the Doom Patrol , but I had it pretty easy compared to you. Your mom didn't want you, you dad only wanted to keep you alive so he could take over the universe and everyone in Azarath hated you. I'm sorry for that." I gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. That was....nice." I said.

"Really?" Before I could answer a flash of pain split through my head and I gasped.

"There will be enough time to finish this conversation later. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here."

* * *

**_There ya go. Hope you liked it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am so sorry that it took me this long to write. I got writers block bad. Anyway, sorry if Raven is a bit OOC, but, they're trapped in a cell for god sake!! :)_**

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter Seven

My whole body was on fire, nerves screaming with the pain that was going through my body. Someone here was being tortured, but I couldn't trace where it was coming from. I knew I must be screaming, but I could stop. As abruptly as it had started, it stopped and I was aware of someone shaking me. My eyes opened and I saw Beast Boy kneeling over me. I was lying on the cold cement floor of our cell.

"What?" I asked, breathlessly. My whole body ached with residual psychic pain.

"You just, passed out. I didn't know what happened. And then you started screaming. And this light was like, all around you. I didn't know what to do." He was crying. Not the type of crying that makes you look like and epileptic, but that kind that means you're too shocked and scared to cry fully. I hated that kind the most.

"Someone here is being tortured." I said, sitting up slowly. I knew I must be paler then normal. The pain itself was receding, but the shock, resulting sickness was lingering.

"What do you mean, tortured? Like, tickle torture, or actual, hot pokers, removing flesh, scalding water kind of torture?" He asked, looking frantic.

"Nothing like that. This is much worse. Whoever this is, they're flash frying kids alive." I said, trying to control the shaking that had started. Beast Boy looked worse then I did, if that was possible. I knew that he'd seen his parents get blown up, but I couldn't handle his emotions when I was having trouble controlling my own.

"Beast Boy, calm down. Worrying about it isn't going to help." I said, finally succeeding in getting my voice back to its normal monotone.

"Sorry, Rae." I didn't even bother protesting the nickname. Nodding slowly, testing to see if I was dizzy, I reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Look at me." He looked up, and I saw more tears in his green eyes. "We will get out of here." I said, not fully believing it myself, but he needed to hear it. I saw him nod slightly, and next thing I new, I was being pulled into a tight hug. I could feel Beast Boy shaking hard.

"Um, Beast Boy." I said, pushing him back. Just because we were locked up with almost no chance of rescue, didn't mean he could hug me. "Don't hug me."

"Oh, um, sorry. I just, forgot." I sighed.

We had already been here for two days, and other then the food trays pushed through the slot at the bottom of the door, we had never seen or heard anything. The only other thing I was aware of, that I was sure Beast Boy wasn't, was that at night, strange people dressed in lad coats would come in and give us both shots of something that seemed to neutralize our powers. Being as Beast Boy had yet to try his, he didn't know. But I did. All of my powers, except telepathy were gone. And the only reason I still had that was because they would have had to make me brain dead to get rid of that.

"I wonder what time it is." Beast Boy muttered, as his stomach growled.

"About half an hour till they feed us again. Which makes it...5:30." I said, knowing the schedule well enough now to make an accurate guess. Beast Boy just nodded and leaned against the wall. I could feel his fear. He thought we were never going to get out of here. I can't say I didn't agree with him.

"Hey, maybe you could teleport out of here." He said suddenly.

"I don't have my powers right now." I said, closing my eyes with regret. I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell him that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I could see him try to change. He went pale suddenly, and put his hands over his face. "We're going to die." He said, shaking hard in fear. I was about to go over to him, when another flash of pain hit me. I slumped over and panted as my body started to burn.

"Raven!" was the last thing I heard before my world was consumed by white-hot pain.

When my eyes opened again, Beast Boy was pressing the bed sheet to my bleeding arm. I must have scratched myself, and without my powers, it would have to heal naturally.

"Oh, good, I though you were dead." Beast Boy said, helping my sit up.

"How long?" I asked, hissing at the sting.

"I don't know, but you were flailing around, then you started scratching yourself. I tried to get you to stop, but you just screamed." He said, still holding the stained sheet to my arm.

"Yeah, well, you try getting fried and staying still." I attempted to lighten the mood, but that was almost impossible, even if I was good at comedy. I shook my head and pulled my arm away from him. The scratches would scar, but I didn't have the heart to care right now.

Not two minutes later, two trays of food were pushed into the room, along with bottles of water. We both lunged for the water and drank most of it in a few gulps. I then set the water down and picked up the sandwich. It was dry, but it was food. I ate slower then I had drunk, but not by much. Beast Boy ate slower then I did, and we left our trays by the door. "I'd give anything to have my powers back." He growled, clenching his fists. "Then I'd show them."

"Yes, well, you don't have powers, so get used to it." I snapped, not in the mood to talk about 'what if's'. He looked up at me, shocked I guess to hear me snap. I had been nice to him the last few days, so I guess he wasn't expecting it. I sighed and kneeled by him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Look, we will get out of here, one way or another." I said. No sooner had I said this, then the door to the room opened.

* * *

**_There you have it. I will have the next chapter out soon, I hope. Please Review. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OK, here's the next chapter. I just couldn't leave it on that cliffhanger for long. Thank you for the reviews._**

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter Eight

The door opened slowly, causing us both to look up. Two men in outfits that looked like a cross between a hazmat suit and a space suit walked in, holding some type of blaster gun. Beast Boy jumped at one of them when they grabbed my arm and jerked me up. I hissed in pain and tried to pull away, but they were to strong. Beast Boy had also been restrained and was struggling to claw or bite at anything to get away. The one holding me tightened his grip on my scratched up arm and hissed, "Make him stop" in my ear.

"Beast Boy, stop." I said, gritting my teeth. I hated doing as I was told, but it was better then seeing my friend hurt. Apparently, Beast Boy thought I was right because he stopped almost at once. He hung his head and whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"Good girl." My captor chuckled.

"Right. Now. You will come with us." The one holding him said. '_Like we have a choice_.' I thought as they pushed us through the door. Outside was a hall that had about ten doors on each side. If every one of these had two or more kids in it, then this was worse then I'd originally thought.

They lead us out of the hall, through a thick metal door, and into a room that was about the size of a football fielded. In the center was a huge tank that had about five different k ids strapped in it. They were floating in some sort of red liquid, and each one had an oxygen tank over they're mouth. There was a spot in the middle for another person, but it was empty. We were taken in front of the platform that was situated in front of the machine. I could see someone sitting at a computer there, typing fast. There was another person looking into the tank.

The guards let go of us and walked over to the door. As if they thought we would run. Yeah, right. Even if we did it wouldn't help. They would just hunt us down and bring us back.

The person looking into the tank turned to us, and I heard Beast Boy gasp. Sladelooked towards him first, then he focused on me. Seeing him the flesh, or military grade armor to be exact, as a bit of a shock. I heard him chuckled behind the one-eyed mask at the shocked looks on our faces. I had thought that Trigon had destroyed him for his betrayal before I banished him to Azarath. But apparently, I was wrong.

"Ah, so I see you were kind enough to join us, Raven." He said, walking slowly down the metal steps, towards us. "It was...unfortunate that your little friend had to come too." Beast Boy growled.

"What do you want, Slade?" Beast Boy asked, fear and disgust showing clearly in his voice.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your host." He said, walking up to me. I shivered in disgust and took a step back. He chuckled again.

"What do you want?" I repeated Beast Boy's question, glaring at him.

"Well, that's a good question. You see, what I want, is the world. And you're going to help me get it." I blinked.

"And why would I help you?" I asked.

"Because, if you don't, your friend here will be destroyed." I swallowed hard.

"How would I give you the world?" I asked.

"My dear Raven, you are an empath, you can link you mind with every creature on this planet. And in doing this, you will turn them into my slaves."

"I don't have that kind of power Slade." I growled, clenching my fists.

"But that's what the kids are for." The man at the computer had turned around now, and another shock went through me. Red-X was sitting there, with is arms crossed. He was the one that had spoken.

"You do realize that if you have me concentrate on everyone on Earth that will also include you." I said, quickly getting over the shock of seeing Red-X. It wasn't like he wasn't evil, but enslaving the human race seemed a little to big for him.

"Everyone in this room is safe from your power once you step into the conduit." X said, standing up then and walking closer to us. Beast Boy spoke up just then.

"You're sick. You just expect Raven to give in to what you say." He growled. "Well, you're wrong."

"That much power will destroy me before you even get your machine up and running." I said. "I'm not powerful enough to control it, even with the kids."

"Then you will unleash your demon." Slade said, coolly. I blinked and crossed my arms. "I know you can do it, I've seen it before." I shook my head.

"No, I won't. It's to dangerous." I protested. Slade suddenly grabbed my chin and forced my face up to look at him.

"You will do as I say." He growled, none of his usual calm, in control manor apparent. I gasped at the pain his grip caused and blinked back tears. Something in me snapped and I pushed him away violently, taking a step back and holding my head. It felt like it was splitting open. I half expected to see blood when my eyes opened, but I didn't. I gritted my teeth and covered my face with my hands. I heard a growl, and it took a second to place that I was the one making the sound.

"Mé saor as an bpríosún!" Echoed inside my head, and all pain stopped. I could see Beast Boy standing in front of me, but it was as if I was watching it in a TV. I could see him screaming something.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled, showing his pointed teeth and clenching his fists in anger. Slade looked shocked and was starting at me, but I couldn't make myself move. Beast Boy took a step forward like he was going to lunge at Slade, but I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Don't." I said. My voice was lower then it should be, but not like my voice was deep, it was more like I was making it that way. That's when I realized that I hadn't regained control of my body; something else was making me move. I heard a chuckle in my head.

"_Hmm, free at last. This will be interesting." _I screamed inside my head, then found myself in Nevermore. I was trapped by my demon half.

* * *

**_There you have it. Yes it is another cliffhanger, but I had to. The next chapter will be the last, and then there will be a Epilogue. Please review._**

_**Mé saor as an bpríosún**_**_!: I am free from this prison!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK, here's chapter nine. It kind of switches from Raven's pov to Beast Boy's for the first part of the chapter, and I'm not to good writing him, so don't kill me.**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Beast Boy's Point of View

I looked up when I felt a hand on my arm, only to see Raven's eyes turn the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. I could swear that her hair was darker, too. It actually scared me, I mean, wouldn't it you. Her hand was digging into my wrist hard. It was really starting to hurt. Slade looked just as scared as I felt, and it didn't make it any better when Raven spoke.

"Really, Slade? This is your idea? Kill children to control the minds of the humans on Earth?" Then she laughed. Actually it was more like a really dark, evil chuckle from Hell. One of those ones that comes from a horror movie villain, just before they kill someone with a chainsaw.

"Raven, please. Do you really think you can stop me?" How Slade could keep his voice that calm when I could smell the fear coming off him was a mystery to me. I would have run for it, if I were him. Well I did want to, but Raven still wouldn't let go of my arm.

"I don't think, Slade. I know. You weren't powerful enough to stop my father, and his powers were child's play compared to mine. Or didn't you know?" Her voice was sweet. Like, deadly sweet, and there was a smile on her face. Slade finally seemed to get it, because he took a step back.

"You're…" But he was cut off by another laugh from Raven.

"The prophecy child? Blessed by angel's, cursed by demon's. Doomed to walk the Earth alone?" Slade nodded. "No, but that would be fun, don't you think?" Before I could blink, an energy blast shot out of Raven's hand sent both me and the 'one-eyed wonder' about ten feet backwards. I slammed into the floor with enough force to knock the air out of my lungs. The only way I can describe the feeling is being sat on by a bull elephant. Possibly two of them. Either way, the edges of my vision went black.

I don't think Slade was much better, because I couldn't hear the noises that would signal movement from ol'-mask-face. Raven laughed again, and I swear my spine froze over from the sound. I really wish she would stop doing that.

I sat up in time to see Slade covered head-to-toe in black energy as Raven slammed him back and forth like a rag doll. I wheezed out a breath, and moved to my hands and knees . It took me a second to locate the computer where Red-X was sitting. Once I had, I crawled past Raven and Slade, towards the computer. I had to get the kids out.

Of course my plan was defeated by Red-X deciding that it was a good time to kick my butt, because just as I was getting to him, he lunged at me.

This time my head hit the concrete and I blacked out for a second. I came too just as Red-X was aiming another blow at me. I dodged just in time, and his fist connected with the ground with a horrible crunch. I took the opportunity to smash his head into the floor, succeeding in knocking him out. Since I was pretty sure he wasn't waking up any time soon, I made my slow way over to the computer, all the while praying that it was easier to crack than Cyborg's computer at home.

Turns out it was, because it only took about three seconds to find the 'Release the Prisoners' button. The monitors on the screen next to me showed about ten kids making their way out of the building.

"Is that all you've got!" It was Raven's voice, and I had three seconds warning before there was a loud explosion and everything went black. Not that I'd passed out or anything, but I was being squished by, what seemed to be the unconscious form of Raven.

Well, actually the not so unconscious form, apparently, because she was moving now. Though it was slow.

"Beast Boy, we need to go." She was back to her old self, no more demon. I nodded and let her help me up. Before I knew what was happening we had passed Slade, and were out the door into a dimly lit hallway.

Raven's Point of view:

I was tired, and felt as if I would fall down at any second, but I knew we had to get out. The building was going to crumble around us if we did not move quickly. I had seen Beast Boy free the kids, so I knew that they were safe by now. But if we didn't hurry we wouldn't be.

Just as we were staggering out of the door, and into a sunlit forest there was a loud crack and the building we had been in just seconds before collapsed on itself.

I didn't focus on that though, because my attention was brought to the huddle of about ten kids gathered around us.

"Thank you both for saving us." The girl closest to us stepped closer. She had short red hair, and a kind smile. It made me shiver.

"Don't mention it." I growled, too tired to care if I was nice anymore. "Look, do any of you have a cell phone?" I asked, though I doubted they would.

"Actually, I do." This time it was a black haired boy. It I had to describe him I would say emo.

Either way, I held out my hand for it. Once he had handed it over I quickly dialed the number for Robin's communicator. I heard someone pick up, before Cyborg's voice crackled through the earpiece. "Hello?"

"Cyborg, it's Raven. I need you to track this call and pick us up. We have the kids, but I've lost my powers for a while."

"Sure thing, Rae." He laughed when I growled.

* * *

**_Ok, there's only one more chapter to go :(. Please Review!_**


	10. Epilogue

_**OK, this is the end. :( I'm actually sad that this is done. Anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

Epilogue

It took a week for Cyborg to release Beast Boy and I from the hospital. And even though he had cleared us as healthy, Cyborg still checked on both of us almost every two hours. It turns out that we had been missing for two days and when I had called Robin and Starfire had been out chasing a lead, which had turned out to be nothing, but all the same.

At this moment I was reading the latest book in the House of Night series. It wasn't my favorite set of books, but they were alright, and I didn't feel like reading full on horror right now.

Beside me on the half circle couch was Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were locked inside they're little world of racing.

It really was annoying sometimes, and I could feel my temper rocketing fast. It seemed that Beast Boy noticed, because he hit Cyborg in the back of the head, made a shushing sound, and pointed to me.

That was another thing that had changed since we got back. Beast Boy was really aware of my emotions and did everything in his power to keep me content. I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Cyborg, however, could care less it seemed because he went on with his yelling. I was just about to get up and head back to my room, when Beast Boy threw down his controller and stood up.

"Can't you see Raven's trying to read!" the shout alone was enough to knock me back to reality and I looked up at him in shock, tough it didn't show.

Cyborg seemed just as shocked as I was because he too dropped his controller, though it only fell in his lap instead of the floor. Before anyone could so much as breathe, Beast Boy was Storming out of the room. I followed him out, intrigued enough to find out what was going on with him.

I followed him all the way to the roof before he stopped, staring out over the ocean between Titan's Tower and Jump City. His fists were clenched tightly, and I could tell he was crying.

"Beast Boy, what is it?" My voice was still a monotone, but somehow it was softer, and I knew it wasn't a conscious decision. Strange how that happens when I'm around him.

He sniffed once then turned to look at me. His eyes were full of tears that were making tracks down his face. He took a deep breath.

"They don't even see how hard it is for you to keep that demon back." He said, his voice cracking in a way that would have been comical in any other situation. "And it's like they don't care. But I know. 'Cause I have to deal with that too. With the beast." He stopped, shaking.

"You still struggle with that?" I asked, surprised. The last time I had talked to him about it he had said it was gone, except for occasional fits of anger.

"Yeah. I just don't tell anyone." He confessed. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can help you, if you want." I said quietly. "I can teach you meditation. It should be enough to keep the beast at bay." He nodded in answer, and suddenly I was enveloped in a tight hug, and he was crying on my shoulder. I didn't really know what to do, so I just patted his back, and fought down the urge to shove him as far away as I could. Again, he showed that strange new gift of knowing what I was feeling, and pulled away. But not that far. In fact he stopped so his face was not even five inches away from my own. His eyes locked onto mine, and then he was moving forward. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine in a soft kiss. I froze and just let him kiss me. But it seemed that he realized what he was doing and pulled away suddenly.

"That was…" But I cut him off.

"Like kissing my brother." He smiled and I could feel the relief rolling off him.

"Oh, thank God. 'Cause that was like…I don't know. Not what I expected I guess." I nodded and felt a smile coming on, but I quickly suppressed it.

"So, friends." He offered his hand, and I took it.

"Friends." I responded.

As I looked out over the water again, admiring the sunset, the thought of what villain would attack tomorrow entered my head, but I pushed it away. That didn't matter, as long as I had my friends.

Fin

* * *

_**Ok, I know it was short, but oh well. Well, bye for now. **_


End file.
